Two if by Land
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Slattery uses his time off after Chandler leaves to try to find his family. But someone unexpected joins the search and a burgeoning friendship is strengthened as the search continues. Slattery/Garnett angst/friendship CHAP 3 UP NOW
1. A Desperate Search

**Title: Two if by Land  
** **Chapter 1 – A Desperate Search**

 **Summary:** Slattery uses his time off after Chandler leaves to try to find his family. But someone unexpected joins the search and a burgeoning friendship is strengthened as the search continues. Slattery/Garnett angst/friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe and the love of all things #chandlery (b/c I love my bromance and this show rocks it!)

 **A/N:** I love the hints of the Garnett/Slattery friendship from eppy one of this season and expanded upon it a bit in my 'Promises Made' ficlet and wanted to do an exclusive little piece for their friendship and the search for Slattery's family and hope it's not too out there and you enjoy this a little.

* * *

 _'I got through to home. My boy…he's gone. Christina's up at Deer Park. Some kind of safe zone. Girls are with her.'_

As he stands on the deck of the Nathan James, his mind recalls what seems like almost a lifetime ago, telling Chandler that he had heard from his wife and…his son Lucas had been taken by the virus and their lives were forever altered.

 _'We're fine. The girls are okay. Scared and shaken but we're all trying to cope. Mike I love you so much and we all miss you. But it's safe here. We'll stay as long as we can and then we'll head back home when they tell us.'_

After that he lets his mind drift back to when Granderson had been taken down and they were allowed their first real shore leave since the virus struck. Since he hadn't heard they went home, he hurried to Deer Park, hoping to be greeted by three happy and relieved faces. Instead what welcomed him with open arms was despair…destruction and desolation. The park had been ransacked. Tents torn, clothing and other material possessions strewn about without care, and no sign of human life – anywhere. It was quiet. Empty. Eerily so and he felt despair grip his soul.

 _'Why'd they leave? Why'd they all leave?' He asked in misery as he looked at the few bits of possessions inside his family's tent; a small picture album affixed in his grasp. Tex had made the comment that someone got exposed and everyone took off and that was plausible. But then why not go home?_

The trip to his home was just as depressing as it was devoid of life but filled with stale air and a fine film of dust. He left his vest, radio, and three shots of the cure as well as a note. After that he would leave little messages via one of the physical patrols to tell his family he was now in St. Louis and for them to meet him there. If they could. That was months ago and still nothing.

But Tex's words…still give him some kind of hope.

 _'They could still be out there…'_

And he knows he owes it to them to find out for sure, for his peace of mind and for final closure. Others, although they had lost their family members, had been given that. He still goes to bed each night with a hearty chorus of 'what if's' dancing around in his mind and heart.

 _I have to find them,_ Slattery's mind tells him as he exhales heavily and feels his shoulders slump. _Find someone else who had been at Deer Park…find one and then track them…find them and ask…ask if they know where my family went. Someone would remember. Someone would know…someone will give you closure._

"Any plans for shore leave?"

Slattery turns to see Garnett slowly walking up to him with a small smile. He gives his XO a nod and then turns and looks back upon the St. Louis landscape with a furrowed brow.

"When you found out about Bill…was it…ah never mind," Slattery starts and then stops.

"It was hard, but at the same time…at least I knew," Garnett replies as she leans on the rails the same as him and looks out into the St. Louis landscape. "Not knowing…sorry."

"I keep wondering. Why…haven't they tried to call? They know guys who could get through to me. I tell myself they all went together but then…why haven't their names shown up on a list yet? So maybe there is still hope and it…it goes around in a damn circle," Slattery huffs as he shakes his head and follows it up with a soft curse.

"Are you going back to Baltimore with your time off?"

"Was thinking maybe I'd…go back to Deer Park. Talked to one of the patrols there and it's still…well as we left it. But maybe I could find some kind of ID or something that will help me find someone…find them and…ask if they saw Christine and the kids or…I don't know. Maybe I'm grasping at straws."

"Hope dies last right?"

"Right," he agrees with a small smile. "I just need to know for sure."

"The James engineering section is in good hands. If you want an extra set of eyes, friendly shoulder to vent on or just someone to stop you from doing something stupid," she quips as he slightly smirks. "I need to do something. Can't just sit and…contemplate…things that just happened. Not today."

"I keep telling myself it wasn't real," Slattery huffs, referring to Chandler's recent resignation from the Navy and departure from the Nathan James. "I guess…I guess I need to do something also."

"See you on the deck in an hour."

Slattery watches Garnett turn and head back into the belly of the large ship and then turns back to where Chandler's SUV had been. "Hope dies last."

XXXXXXXX

Walking off the plane in Baltimore, forces Slattery's anxiety to starts to gain a bit more bitter momentum but he tells himself no matter the outcome, and he's sure it won't be positive after this long with only silence from his beloved wife & daughter's end, that he needs to know for sure.

"Feels weird…coming back here," Garnett comments quietly, audibly voicing what she knows they both are feeling.

"St. Louis is home now for most of us," Slattery states with a somewhat sour note in his tone as they head for the rental area to get a car; opting to just cruise around as civilians without the whole military entourage to draw attention to themselves.

First stop is at his House and as soon as Slattery opens the door, he doesn't even have to go into the living room and see the items in the table to know that his family hasn't been there – since he left.

"Just had to see for myself," Slattery whispers as he enters the living room and then curses the film of dust that had collected. He picks up the note and blows off the dust, his mind inwardly growling at himself for even giving a moments pause that they'd be there.

"Do you want to take them with you or…leave them here?" Garnett sort of ponders audibly as she pulls away and starts to check the rest of the empty House.

Slattery checks the battery on the radio and then looks at the vials of the cure and feels his jaw tighten. But he knows he doesn't have time to dwell on melancholy and so calls out to Garnett and then locks up. Just as he's about to get into the Jeep he hears something, both of them hear something and then turn and hurry toward the back yard.

"Christi…" Slattery starts in hope as he pushes the gate open and then stops short as he looks up to see two teens rummaging through his back shed. "Hey!"

"Get lost buddy!" One of them sneers as Slattery takes a step in their direction.

"This is my home!"

"Says who!"

"Me!" Slattery growls as he pulls his gun and aims it at one of them. "Those patrols out there, work for me. Who wants the first shot!"

Garnett offers him a small headshake as the younger men trade worried looks and then quickly turn and dart over the fence and out of view. "Easy there Marshall Earp," she gently teases.

"Something stupid?" Slattery huffs as Garnett offers him a wry smile as they head back out and report to the street patrol and then resume their original course of getting in the jeep and heading to Deer Park.

"They would have made their way to St. Louis if they got my messages or heard…she knew who to ask. She woulda asked…woulda tried," Slattery mutters, almost trying to convince himself more so than the person sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

They reach Deer Park and both Slattery and Garnett get out of the Jeep. One patrol had been stationed for the neighborhood but since the virus wasn't their biggest threat, security forces were best used elsewhere.

"Didn't have the heart to take everything away," Slattery comments softly as he stares at what was left of his family's tattered tent; a few things missing that he assumes had been pilfered. He had taken the photo album as it was worth something to him, the rest…he left in case they came back. "Wasn't sure if they'd come back."

"I'll see if I can find something…personal for anyone that was here," Garnett comments as she starts to fan out to the right.

When she first asked if she could some, Slattery had doubts as he didn't want to project his personal misery on to any of his crew, least of all his right hand. But now, having her here was somewhat comforting. She knew what it was to lose everything that was dear…her friendship and support was invaluable right now.

Garnett looks around and then finally spies an ID card and heads back to Slattery who would call a local police contact and get them to run the name and see if the person as alive or a dead end – literally. While he makes the call, Garnett slowly meanders through the eerie quiet, her mind picturing laughing children, chattering adults and curious onlookers.

"Thanks for checking. Yeah you too," Slattery hangs up and then looks at Garnett with a distressed gaze before he shakes his head that it was a no go.

"We keep looking," she retorts as she presses on; knowing that finding him answers…closure, no matter the kind was the most important thing now.

Slattery finds another partial piece of ID and makes the call. This time they get an address but his detective friend reminds him that the person probably doesn't live there if they found it in the park. "Yeah…I know," Slattery grumbles as he asks him to text the info and then hangs up and keeps looking.

An hour later Garnett goes looking for Slattery and finds him sitting on a small bench looking at something in his grasp. "We were at some damn theme park," he starts in a low tone, his back still to his XO. "One of the girls wanted it. It was late but…but I couldn't say no. Christine laughed said I was a hard ass cop but when it came to my girls and stuffies I was…a damn pile of goo."

"Bring it. You need a few happy memories to hold on to."

"Yeah…" Slattery nods as he shoves the small stuffie into his pocket and the two of them head a bit deeper into the park.

"Most stuff, at least anything valuable has been pilfered….or burnt," Garnett huffs as she tosses aside a piece of ID that couldn't be used. "We have…three leads?"

"Come on…let's get going before it gets dark."

They hurry back to the rental car and then head toward their first destination. "Ah…empty," Slattery states in disappointment as he shakes his head. "No forwarding address or next of kin."

"Two to go," Garnett reminds him firmly, not wanting him to give in to mounting despair.

"I just need…someplace to lay flowers or…curse or…"

"Just go and ask why," she replies as her gaze stares absently out the window into the late afternoon skies. "When I found out about Bill I was…I was angry. I wish he could be there at least one more time so I could ask him why…why did he let it happen. And then…then I stopped and realized how that sounded. He was dead and I wanted to blame…anyone but myself for not being there," Garnett concludes her tormented confession with a small sigh. "I left him there in Baltimore. It was where his parents were buried. Felt wrong to find someplace else. You wanting to have that makes sense."

"Guess those of us who have lost…"

"They could still be alive," Garnett interjects in haste as Slattery's lips draw into a thin line.

They arrive at the second home on the outskirts of the city center and stop out front just as the sun starts to set. "A light's on…that's…something," Garnett nods as Slattery's gaze and affixes on the small light in the front window. They get out of the car and slowly head up the walk; a dog barking inside alerts the person inside and a shadow appears in front of the window.

"Hold on…" Slattery pauses as the outline of a rifle comes into view. He leaves his gun in it's place but takes another step upward toward the door; Garnett right behind him. "Sir?"

"Who's there!"

"We need…help," Slattery replies as they both look to their right to see the curtains pull back slightly and a wrinkled face look at them in wonder. "Were you in Deer Park? I'm trying to find my family," Slattery continues as he pulls out a picture and holds it up to the window.

"I got no money and hardly any food!"

Slattery then pulls his Navy ID and holds it up. "I just need to find my family. Don't need anything else. Please Sir…just some information."

The curtain closes and Slattery looks at Garnett with a small huff as he shakes his head and then gestures for her to head back to the rental car.

"Can't blame him for not trusting anyone," Garnett comments. "And it's getting late."

"Yeah," Slattery reluctantly agrees.

But just as he reaches the bottom step, Garnett a few ahead, they both stop in their tracks as they hear the door slowly opening and both turn to see the door open and an old man with a rifle and large dog standing in the entranceway looking at them in wonder.

"Sir…my name is Michael Slattery and this is Andrea Garnett. We just need some information on my family. They too were in Deer Park. Lost my son but am hoping that someone who was there…saw my wife and daughters and know where they might have gone?"

"Many died there."

"I know. I just need closure."

"She your sister?"

"I'm his XO. Michael is captain of the Nathan James."

"James huh…Oliver's a good man. About damn time we had someone with a brain back in the big chair. Come on in," the old man gestures as Slattery looks at Garnett in surprise.

"Reminded me of my father. Was a hard ass until you found common ground. Usually the Navy or politics," she slightly smiles.

Slattery gives her an appreciative nod and then slowly climbs the stairs and enters the small, warm home; Garnett behind him and closing the door to give them privacy. "We don't want to impose or stay long."

"Don't mind the company," the old man huffs as he tells his dog to stop barking and go lay down; something it does without much fuss. "Lost both my boys to that damn virus. One…a few days before the cure was administered. Was hell here a few days. Was out with my dog when the virus started to run rampant. When I got back home, my tenant….he was sicker than…well it was obvious he was infected. I turned around and Rufus and I got the hell out and went to the nearest safe zone we could find, Deer Park. I seen them. Seen your family. Your wife, very kind and smart woman," he pauses as he looks at the picture of Slattery's family in his grasp.

"Do you know…why did you all leave?"

"Two guys stumbled into the Park showing all the symptoms and we scattered like hell," the old man explains; Tex's words slamming into Slattery with full force.

"Do you know where they went?" Slattery dares to ask. "A direction…location…anything. I need to find my family."

"I…"

* * *

 **A/N:** went back to eppies 1.1 and 3.2 for some of the dialogue to add a bit more backstory to Slattery's angst and the Slattery/Garnett friendship. So I had originally planned this as a one shot but when I started writing I wanted to add a bit more so it became a two shot and hope that's okay. Hope they are in character and this pairing isn't too out there (nervous you'll all hate this). Please do review before you go and let me know what you think of this piece/pairing and what the old man might say b/c am anxious for your thoughts and thanks so much.


	2. Closer to Naught

**Title: Two if by Land  
** **Chapter 2 – Closer to Naught**

* * *

 _"Do you know where they went?" Slattery dares to ask. "A direction…location…anything. I need to find my family."_

 _"I…"_

Slattery looks at the older man and feels the breath inside that he's holding starting to get a bit tighter in his chest; his mind trying to come up with an answer to either revelation. On one hand he dreads to hear the truth because then he can keep searching, but on the other he would have closure and that was comforting, but in a morbid way. However…if they're alive he needs to know and then progress accordingly.

"Yeah…someone started shoutin' that if we didn't all leave we'd die. Most of us knew we couldn't go back home…I grabbed Barney. He's a heavy boy but in that moment…well I wasn't leavin' him behind. He's all I got now," the old man pauses as he looks at Slattery in remorse. I don't know for sure…but think she said the harbor…Baltimore Harbor."

They had been there, the harbor was the first place they checked after they landed. It was deserted. It made sense she'd go there. She knew there would be a safe place there…or at least she hoped. His family hoped.

"You been there haven't yah?" The old man as Garnett offers a solemn nod in reply. "Navy…have you checked the whole area? You probably have but uh…well I know some went north to Reisterstown but uh…and some were headin' to Ellicott."

"We'll check there. Thank you…"

"Elmer. Elmer Hinton," the older man replies with a warm smile. "Assumin' you checked your home?"

"Yeah…they haven't been there in weeks. I uh…used to be with the Baltimore PD and they have been keeping an eye out."

"Ah…real hot shot huh," Elmer retorts as Slattery's expression slightly softens. "And you? You also lookin' for your family?"

"I've already cursed the virus and buried them…in my heart and now I'm here to support...a friend," Garnett replies with as firm as smile as possible. "Doesn't make it easier. I'm sorry for the loss of your boys."

"Thank you. You know…it's late and I'm uh…well I don't have much but if you don't mind my version of Lean Cuisine then I'd love the company."

"Well we…" Slattery starts in haste, his intensions not wanting to put out the older man any more than they already had at this later hour.

But Garnett could see by the instant downcast expression that he wanted them to stay; probably the only honest company he'd had in weeks…possibly months?

"We'd…love to," Garnett interjects just as fast; instantly noticing the older man's expression light up.

"Good good…I had some pictures of others…lemme see if I can find em. Maybe your PD buddies can help you out. And don't mind Barney. His bark is bigger than his bite."

As soon as the older man leaves the room Slattery looks at Garnett in wonder.

"We've all lost so much. I doubt he's had any kind of company in months. But if you don't want to stay, we'll leave right now."

Slattery's lips slightly purse as he nods in agreement and then feels his tense frame slightly relax. "I guess I wanted some instant, clear answers."

"I want that for you also but a few more places to look right?"

"Right," Slattery agrees with a small sigh. "We'll stay."

Inwardly she knows the not knowing or being close to knowing but not actually knowing is playing with his emotions and despite the fact that he's trying to keep himself in emotional check, working side by side with him for a few months now has given her outward visual insight into when he's inwardly distressed.

"It won't be that bad," Garnett mentions in an undertone as she slowly stands up and then lets her hand rest on his taut shoulder a few seconds before she gives it a friendly pat and then wanders over toward a bookcase with a few rows of pictures.

She picks one up and then looks at a familiar face, the older man who now serves as their host and two younger men on either side of him and feels herself offer the happy memory a somewhat strained smile.

"The one on the left is Luke. The one on the right…yup you guessed it, Bo."

"Really?"

"Only...our last name isn't Hazzard. My wife wanted that and I…well I couldn't say no," he quips as he nears Garnett with a slight limp. "Taken a year ago at a fourth of July thing."

"Good looking boys."

"Got the looks from their mother," Elmer smiles as he takes the picture and looks at it with fondness. "My Ethel. She passed on a year before this was taken. Cancer. Almost…not a day goes by that I miss her more than anything but I'm glad she didn't see them go like that…suffer and then die from that damn virus. Woulda damn near killed her I suspect."

"They're all at peace now."

"I'm sorry for your loss as well," Elmer nods as he puts the picture back in its place. "Your captain…hope we find his family."

She turns to see Slattery kneeling down and playing with the dog in the kitchen and can't help but offer a tender smile and then look back at the older man. "I want that for him too. We've all suffered so much. Would be nice to have a few happy endings amidst the pain."

"I'll drink to that," he smiles as he gently claps her on the back and then leads her toward the kitchen to join Slattery. "Ain't much but the company will more than make up for the lack of a real feast."

And he was right, the food was modest at best but when the three of them sit down and start to eat and just talk about the cure distribution, what's next for the President and then the world situation in general.

"You two got a place to stay?"

"We…can't put you out anymore," Slattery tells Elmer with a tightly drawn smile.

"My boys won't mind. Promise."

"Thank you for your hospitality. We'll tidy up in the morning," Garnett interjects once more as Slattery gently chuckles.

"I guess I should stop trying to argue with her."

"Women always win. You'll finally understand it...when you're my age," Elmer winks at Slattery as he turns and leads them toward the two modest bedrooms. Twin beds with clean linens and not much else but that was more than enough for the two travel-weary sailors.

After saying a few good night's they both turn in and are asleep within moments.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning they thank Elmer for his generous hospitality, Slattery giving him the name of a local contact to use at any time he needed help. And then it was on to the next area the older man said Slattery's family might have headed.

"Last night…gave me some hope that not everyone has been so negatively affected by all this. That the local political mess hasn't jaded everyone," Garnett comments as they head north. It was a long shot but one they knew they had to check out. At least it had a few more established buildings than Deer Park and a contact that Slattery had worked in the same precinct as him.

As they near the small town they talk about Chandler and what he's going through right now, how he's dealing with all that happened and hopefully finding some solace in his family and properly starting the grieving process. They enter the town of Reisterstown a few minutes later, Garnett's eyes darting around from one unfriendly face on the sidewalk to the next.

"Can't blame them for looking at all newcomers as…"

"Enemies?" Slattery interjects with a small hiss as he nears the local police station. Both get out and then head for the main entrance when a rather gruff looking character approaches with clenched fists. "Watch it…" he states softly as Garnett watches the man approach.

"You two cops!" The man demands as Slattery's eyes slightly narrow and he shakes his head. "Then what do you want with them?"

"Are you a cop?" Slattery counters as another gruff looking character steps from the other side of the building, coming up behind them. "We don't want trouble boys. We're just looking for my family."

"Cops can't help you," the man leans into Slattery with a sneer.

"How about I find out for myself!" Slattery snarls as his brain contemplates sending his hand to his jacket pocket for his gun.

"Where are the police?" Garnett asks in wonder as she backs a bit closer into Slattery.

"You two got any money?"

"I'm gonna give you about two seconds to get the hell out of my way before I put you on your ass and enter that building without tweedle dee and tweedle dumb!"

"Oh…is that so?" The man dares Slattery, moving in closer and breathing foul breath in his face.

But before the man can even blink, Slattery's balled fist sails through the air and punches the man right in the face, sending him stumbling backward with an angry gasp. The other steps up to help but Garnett quickly springs into action, bringing her leg up and kneeing the man in the groin; Slattery turning and punching him in the jaw and then another quick punch in the nose to sending him reeling backward.

"Yeah…that's so," Slattery snarls as he glares at the man, daring him to make another move. Instead of continuing the pointless fight, the one who confronted Slattery gestures to his friend and both limp away with their ego's and other body parts fully bruised.

"Never wanted to live here," Garnett offers in sarcasm as Slattery slightly smirks and both enter the precinct.

"Hello? Hey! Anyone here? HELLO!" Slattery calls out as they enter the quiet building. But the one hope they'd find here as a possible lead was gone – long ago.

"It's…" her voice trails off as she stops and looks at the dead body in the office a few meters away. "Mike. Was that him?"

Slattery hurries to her side and then lets an angry curse fly as he looks at the dead body of his contact, two shots in the chest and then left to bleed out. "Yeah."

"Did he uh…have family?"

"Couple of alimony checks," Slattery replies dryly as he turns and looks around for a working computer. "I'm gonna log into their database here. He texted me an admin login that'll at least allow me to search…the lists of those deceased."

Garnett slowly pulls away and then checks the two rooms in the small police precinct before she heads toward the back where the small holding cell was located. She too can only curse as she comes across another deceased body inside the jail cell and can only shake her head at the utter chaos that had consumed this small town – consumed them all when the virus broke out in all its evil glory.

Slattery's fingers type in his family's name, hoping for something…anything. But all the search results turn up is his name with the status – active next to it in green. "Damn…" he grumbles as he rubs his weary face; Garnett watching from the doorframe. "Guess I was hoping for a miracle."

"No…just a yes or no answer," she reminds him truthfully as she nears. She offers him a sympathetic gaze as he looks up in emotional defeat. Their eyes linger in a locked state for a few seconds longer than perhaps either anticipated but neither seemed to mind; the bond being broken only when the computer started to beep once more.

"What did it find?" Garnett asks in haste as Slattery's tormented sapphires return back to the black screen.

"My father's death certificate. Already knew that one," he mutters in sarcasm as she slightly smirks. He leans back in the chair and then looks past her into the musty police station and huffs. "Dead end…literally."

"I think…" she starts only to have his gaze narrow. Garnett quickly turns to see the same two guys they had tangled with earlier talking to two others on the other side of the street. "Time to go."

"Yup," Slattery agrees as he quickly stands up, taking the police Sheriff's laptop in his grasp. "Just in case."

The two of them hurry outside and get into the Jeep, Slattery starting it up and peeling away just as one of the thugs manages to use a bat to bust the back tail light.

"Damn it's a rental!" Slattery curses as Garnett looks in the rear view mirror to see if they were being followed. She leans back in the passenger seat and then looks at Slattery with a small frown. "One more to go."

But as they head south the main question on each of their minds was…would they find anything at their last destination or would Slattery have to let his family go – forever?

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I added a bit more with Elmer than I had anticipated and hope that's okay. So one more update coming and … what will they find at their final destination? Hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Never Give Up!

**Title: Two if by Land  
** **Chapter 3 – Never Give Up!**

* * *

Slattery had already called a contact in Catonsville who confirmed that his wife and daughters hadn't been seen and been told to try a bit further west, Ellicott, which is where they were heading.

 _'Oh and Mike…bypass the main precinct…I'll send you the coordinates for the new one. Nothing's like we remembered.'_

"Everything has changed," Slattery comments quietly as they pass a few buildings with Oliver's face with a large red X through it; a few a few miles later with a check mark of approval stamped across.

"Country has never felt more divided," Garnett adds with a small sour note as she looks at an abandoned building that held the sign of the virus on the outside. "Sometimes…I feel divided."

"Over what?"

Garnett looks over at Slattery with a quizzical look at first and then gently smiles. "Thinking out loud. Can be dangerous. Sometimes I think I should have stayed with them…fought with them and died with them," her voice pauses before a thick coating of emotion threatens to bubble forth. "But then I know he'd have wanted me on the James…fighting to get the cure back to them….no matter what."

"Keep telling myself that also. Christine…she knew the risks when I worked for the PD. She always prepared herself for the moment when my partner or another officer would show up at her door with the news every cop's wife dreaded – killed in the line of duty. And then…when I joined the Navy…she was just as resolute in her support and I…I remember thanking her and cursing myself on the day of my swearing in. Never thought it'd be me getting…well maybe getting the bad news."

"She wouldn't have resented you for not coming back for them. Bill didn't resent me."

"Doesn't make it easier," Slattery admits with a small sigh. "All these dead ends…maybe I shoulda stayed on the ship," he lightly quips.

"Sure. Then when I find Christine and the girls I'll tell them you were busy…redecorating?" Garnett tosses back as Slattery briefly chuckles.

"Oh yeah…that'd go over well with the crew."

"Don't know…a good groovy 70's print wallpaper, disco ball and a few lava lamps might lighten the crew's spirits these days," she continues with an easy smile.

"That just might bring Tom back," Slattery retorts and then stops as his face displays an outward wince.

"We can talk about him," Garnett reminds him in haste. "We can talk about them all."

But instead of talking about Tom's tormented departure, the conversation diverts back to Elmer for a few minutes and then to the trouble and atmosphere in Reisterstown and then finally to Ellicott – their next destination.

"I'll check and see if they still live there…would be a few miles out of town, south," Garnett chatters on as she pulls her phone and tries to find the location of someone she had known about a decade earlier. She didn't think that Slattery's family had shown up there but maybe, if her friend was still alive, then maybe she might know someone local that could help them if Slattery's contact was another dead end.

"Not that ever fancied a small town but they seem to have lost their…small town appeal," Slattery mutters as Garnett smiles and nods in agreement. "Christine was from a small town. She hated them also. Her folks…never left."

"I'm assuming…you checked, with them?"

"They died before …Lucas did," Slattery recalls the tormented memory as Garnett's expression droops. The last thing she wanted was to cause him more pain but it was just something she had to ask. "I've tried to get a hold of her sister. She…she's divorced. One daughter but uh…but I don't remember what the married name is or…if she even got or is still married," Slattery's voice trails on. "Exhausted all the top leads. I just hate…feeling like I've failed them."

"You haven't failed anyone. You're still searching. You haven't given up. That would be failing them. If they are still out there…Christine will know you'll keep looking until you've found them," Garnett reminds him in truth. "If you were back on the ship setting up some Saturday Night Fever theme party then you could label yourself a failure."

"In more ways than one," Slattery retorts in sarcasm as she lightly laughs. "And some days…I don't know what to think."

"That's only natural."

The chatter continues until they enter Ellicott; the Jeep slowing to a normal pace so as not to attract too much attention to themselves. But unlike Reisterstown where they attracted instant attention, the larger size of Ellicott afforded them the advantage of heading for their destination unhindered.

But just to make sure they lost any followers, Slattery purposely took another route to get to the makeshift police precinct.

"Don't see any friendly welcoming committees," Garnett comments as she looks around their destination as they near it.

"Good. Not big on committees," he retorts with a small huff as he stops the Jeep and then both slowly get out and head for the front door.

For a few seconds, both of them hold their breath's as they push the doors to enter, hoping it wouldn't be the same scene as in Reisterstown. It's not and both exhale at the same time.

"Hey there…" the front clerk greets with a friendly smile as they approach. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is David Wilson here?"

"Sure…hold on a sec."

XXXXXXXX

"Mike Slattery?"

"Hey…yeah," Slattery greets as he shakes the hand of the detective as he stops a few feet before them. "Andrea Garnett."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replies with a wide grin as his hand holds onto hers a bit longer than expected and surprisingly for Slattery than he actually liked and would later process why that actually bothered him. "So…how can I help?"

"I don't know how much Todd told you."

"Todd Brown?" David asks as Slattery nods. "He…he only said you were coming for some information on your family but that was it. How is he?"

"He's taking care of things back in Baltimore. Just him and his mother left. They're trying to…to rebuild."

"Get that. Okay so who are you trying to track down?"

"My wife and daughters."

"Oh…sorry."

"No…it's okay. Can I give you their particulars?"

"Course. Nick! Nick is our computer geek," David introduces a younger man with a friendly smile. "He can find just about anyone…that is if the names are listed on any kind of database."

"Hope so…alive or dead…I just need to know."

"Uh sure…come with me."

"I'll wait here," Garnett tells Slattery as he pulls away and follows after the younger man and stops at a small computer terminal.

"And you…are you looking for anyone?" David asks as Slattery turns back and watches the scene with some new feelings of… _jealousy?_ He'd push the thoughts and feelings out of his mind…but they wouldn't go too far and would resurface and be revisited at a later time.

"I already buried mine."

"Sorry."

"Me too," she agrees with a kind smile. "You?"

"Same…my wife and two boys were…they were too late for the cure."

"Sorry."

"Me too," he retorts as they both share a small chuckle. "So…I know Mike works for the Navy. Do you…also?"

"I work on the same ship."

"She's _my_ XO," Slattery pipes up with a somewhat protective tone in his voice. Normally she would have sent back a retort at the 'my' comment but knows right now he's clinging to anything emotionally stable and wasn't about to put that out. But much like him…the possessive term comforts her in familiar ways and it's a feeling that she doesn't want to rebuff just yet.

"Oh smart and…I'm guessing kinda bad ass right? Gotta respect that," David grins as Slattery shakes his head and turns back to the search. "So…"

"Is that…" Nick starts as Slattery's attention turns back to him.

"No that was…my father," Slattery replies to the young computer officer as the search result displays the first with the Slattery parameter.

"Ah…sorry."

"Yeah," Slattery huffs as he turns to see Garnett and David still engaged in friendly conversation. "You like this makeshift precinct?"

"Miss my old gear…was almost NSA grade," the young man boasts with a wide grin but then goes back to his serious search. "Okay so…oh…that's you. Your Baltimore file. Okay lemme cross reference your wife's name and…"

"Come on…come on…" Slattery mutters as he hovers over the younger man's shoulder.

Garnett steps back from David who is now forced to take another call and slowly heads to where Slattery was anxiously waiting news – any kind of news.

"How…is it going?"

"Slow. Nothing yet," Slattery answers in truth. "You?"

"Funny," she retorts dryly as she looks around and then back at her friend and commanding officer. "Everyone has been forced to rebuild. The real precinct was gutted and left in shambles. Law and order for a while right after the cure distribution was chaos."

"Tell me about it," the younger man named Nick adds in sarcasm.

"And your family? Where are they?"

"I live with my brother. My dad…we think he's somewhere in Canada but left us years ago. Mom died from the virus."

"So much loss."

"That's why we need a happy ending," she assures Slattery with a friendly arm pat; a gesture that isn't lost on the man behind them, watching in curiosity.

"Well…I hate to be the bearer of bad news or…"

"They're dead?" Slattery asks in angry haste.

"No…" Nick points to the screen with the final search results. "I have no news…good or bad. I can't find them. Sorry."

"So…what does that mean?" Garnett asks in haste.

"It means…" Nick slowly replies as he turns to face them. "If they are dead…then maybe they died somewhere their bodies haven't been found and reported or catalogued yet. Or…or they are still alive and just don't want to be found."

"That makes no sense!" Slattery angrily retorts as Nick's expression turns remorseful. "Sorry…I'm not mad at you. She'd want to be found. She'd want me to know they were okay. She…she would," Slattery's voice dies out into a sad stammer as he looks at Garnett in distress.

"Is there somewhere else we can search? A bigger database? No offense…" Garnett starts in earnest.

"None taken. Uh…well if you go to the FBI or…or someone else with a database that is nationwide. I can search all the police and hospitals but…but there could be other smaller ones. I can…I can text you a list of places you might try."

"Okay…thank you," Slattery replies with a hint of frustrated resignation in his tone as Garnett offers a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry man," David states as he nears them with his own expression of sympathy. "Wish that you could have gotten some kind of news. Good of course….but even just closure."

"Yeah…me to," Slattery agrees as he clasps David's hand and gives it a firm shake.

"I'll let you know if I find anything," David promises as he looks at Garnett with a bit more of a friendly smile. "And…you know if you ever need…well anything, just…here's my card."

"Thanks for your help," Garnett acknowledges as she takes the card, feeling Slattery's gaze on her a bit stronger than maybe expected or anticipated.

XXXXXXXX

As they pull away from the recovering city, the silence is a bit thicker than it was when they arrived and she knows it's because the news wasn't wanted.

"I'm sorry," Garnett states simply as Slattery looks over and gently purses his lips.

"Me to. I just…I don't know why there is nothing…Christine wouldn't just put herself into hiding if they knew the cure was out there. She'd get the girls the cure and she'd get word to me. Maybe…maybe they went into hiding and all died in a place no one's found them yet. Or maybe…" his voice dies out as it finally breaks into emotional misery.

"I wish I had answers for you. Even the tough ones," Garnett admits with a small huff. "At least it would give you some emotional direction."

"David was helpful…and _friendly_." This time the tone in his voice is…almost jealous? Not possible she tells herself as she looks over with a quizzical arch of her strawberry blond brows.

"He was friendly. Helpful…in a way," she states slowly as she recalls the business card in her jacket pocket. He looks over at the same time she looks up and both crack a small chuckle. "I'm not going to call him, if you must know."

"Not your type?" Slattery retorts in haste and then curses himself. "Andrea, sorry that was uncalled for…it's too soon to be…" he starts only to have her cut off his words with a surprising gesture – her hand resting on his.

"We're friends right? A friend would ask. It was a natural question. I'm not angry. It's almost…flattering. Been a while since someone has flirted. You know you work around sailors all the time and soon…it's almost easy to feel like one of the guys. Now I'm rambling."

"Guess I'll toss back the friends bit," Slattery smiles as they head back to the airport to head back to St. Louis, back to the James; back home. "Kinda nice to just talk about….stuff again. Missed that."

"Well…anytime you wanna talk about… _stuff_ ," she pauses with a small smile. "My door is open."

"Yeah…mine too."

He acknowledges that invitation with a friendly smile of his own and as they near their destination both know that while some things were still uncertain, one thing now was certain – their friendship was about to embark on a new journey and neither seemed to mind.

XXXXXXXX

 **One week later**

She pushes her way onto the top deck of the Nathan James, spies his taut frame leaning over the railing and looking out over the St. Louis harbor and into the city.

She nears and leans over just like him, Slattery looking over with a tender smile. "Did you check the links?"

"Nothing yet," he replies firmly. "I've told myself it's over but I won't give up and I know Tom said he'd try to help also. But after this long and knowing her…I've told myself that but I'm not giving up hope."

"Hope dies last right?" Garnett retorts as he looks at her and nods.

"It does."

"And the next time we have shore leave…we can pick up where we left off…try a few more places," she tells him firmly as his expression gently changes. "If…you want."

"Sounds like a great plan."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So since this started out well mostly canon I wanted to keep it that way so left it open ended but I am very happy surprised it wasn't just me who saw the chemistry between them in the first eppy and thank you for letting me expand upon it. So hope you all liked this and please let me know if you'll support another piece like this for this pairing so please let me know via review and thanks so much!


End file.
